<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All for one and One for all by Skiplowave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107607">All for one and One for all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave'>Skiplowave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IronTitan fics [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death(s), Dark Stephen Strange, Dark Tony Stark, ITS DARK, M/M, Multi, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sex Magic, Switch Stephen Strange, Switch Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thanos, Villain Stephen Strange, Villain Tony Stark, not team Cap friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s many things the  three men had in common. One  was knowing what’s best for others. The second being the world was against them thus shutting them down. The third being they were feared more than accept. Perfectly fine, because wants all infinity stones are gathered. The universe will finally learn their place when half of everything is taken from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Thanos, Tony Stark/ Thanos/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thanos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IronTitan fics [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything will take place after events of Civil War and I noticed Doctor Strange happen after as well. But for plot sakes Doctor Strange occurred before CW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did a poll and peeps like villain idea  so that’ll be my official big story fic</p><p>The things will change or be updated as needed but the boys are not good people and there will be deaths and violence.</p><p>feel free shot some ideas or thoughts since I do have time before I actually start writing and posting.</p><p>Thanks </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Offical first chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em> Boss, Miss Potts is trying to reach you.</em>"</p><p>" Send it to voicemail, Friday."</p><p>"<em> She's says it's ur-</em>"</p><p>" Mute."</p><p>Tony took swig from his good bottle of whiskey. It's been almost a week since he shut himself out from the world.  The accords were passed but he couldn't give a shit.  Everything that he didn't want to happen did happen. He tried damn it but Steve fucked it all up. Now everyone has suffer for it. <em>See if I care</em>.  Tony was drinking any ounce of hope he had left away. The last of it he used was already gone. Rhodey has new legs so he can walk again. Peter has money that'll cover himself and aunt along with school. And Pepper...for her sake and sanity Tony just let her have the company. She deserved better, the remaining people he still gives a damn about all do.  Tony's phone vibrated and he saw it was message from Happy.</p><p>
  <em>Happy: She's downstairs. Just talk to her.</em>
</p><p>Tony took a another sip reading the message. He really wanted to be alone and he will be. Tony got up heading towards his elevator taking him to the lobby floor. Once there he saw Pepper talking with Happy before looking at his direction. " Tony..." She walked up hugging him but Tony remained cold and still. Pepper was concerned at the reaction. " What can I do for you Ms.Potts?" Pepper frowned shaking her head. " I came to see you. Are you okay?" Pepper knew he wasn't but she always liked asking him, he liked it too.  " I think you should just go, Ms.Potts." Pepper eyes became watery as she remained composed. </p><p>" Tony please don't do this. This is mere bump in the road for you. Talk to Steve-"</p><p>"  FUCK THAT!"</p><p>Pepper jumped at the outburst. Tony bawled his fist before stepping back. " Talk to Steve. You want me to fucking talk to him! I'm done talking <strong>Pepper.</strong> I'm done with all of this!" Tony spat feeling his anger boiling to point of no return. The nerve of Pepper, he was trying cut ties without yelling but she just HAD to mention the one thing he didn't want hear about again.</p><p>" T-Tony I-"</p><p>" Just go."</p><p>" Tony please!"</p><p>" Happy please escort Ms.Potts off the property."</p><p>" Tony-Boss-"</p><p>" Happy you can go to. Friday lock the place up once they're off the premise."</p><p>"<em> Understood."</em></p><p>Tony walked back to his the elevator making it back to his room. He got on his bed and laid there in the dark. " Friday turn all phones and messaging off." He mumbled throwing his phone on the floor. " <em>Would you like me to alert you of emergencies?"</em> Tony scoffed pulling covers over him. What good what that do. He'll just get thrown under the bus or clean up someone else mess like he always does. " Who is it Friday?" Tony asked, he'll bite one last time and then he's done. No more iron man for nobody. " <em>General Ross.</em>" Tony huffed rubbing his forehead. <em>Of fucking course it's him</em>. "  What is it." <em>If it's about Steve I swear to christ. </em> " <em>He says there's someone that requires your attention. He didn't clarify on whom it may be.</em>.." Tony wondered if it was a trap to get him to locate Steve and the others. </p><p>" Get the jet ready, Friday. And please ignore any other calls until I say so got it?"</p><p>"<em> Sure thing boss."</em></p><p>Tony took his time leaving. Ross can wait he knows Tony's a busy person after all.</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em>" He's leaving. You sure this will work?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" You saw it yourself yet you still doubt me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I do. I saw it for my sake not yours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Stark will join us. And when he does our plans will finally be set in motion."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" He better. Or it's a no deal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" It will, doctor. Let's go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" You're plan not mine, Thanos."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's this Stephen and Thanos are already teaming up.  Find out how and why next chapter &gt;:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You think there will be no consequences, Strange? No price to pay? We broke our rules, just like her. The bill comes due. Always!</em>
</p><p>Stephen sighed looking at the tombstone. " Penny for your thoughts?" His friend Wong asked setting white flowers over the dirt. " This is my fault." Wong looked at his friend puzzled. " You did what you had to do, Stephen.  Mordo's gone mad with his beliefs and power. We're sworn to protect the universe...even against our own." Stephen nodded walking away.  Being the new sorcerer supreme was a good title. He's sure the  Ancient One be proud knowing the title was in good hands. She picked him after all. But, moments, decisions like this were to catch up to Stephen one way or another. <em>Why did it have to be you.</em> Stephen bawled his fist to prevent his hands from shaking.  Mordo took it upon himself to rid all who used their magic that wasn't inline with his teachings, his beliefs. Any magic used whether be for greater good or petty selfish reason didn't matter to the rogue sorcerer. <em>YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE  JUST LIKE THE ANCIENT ONE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT HOLDING SUCH A NAME</em>.  " Stephen?" Wong tapped his shoulder seeing Stephen began to shake.</p><p>" It's nothing...let's go." </p><p>" Stephen."</p><p>" Yes Wong?"</p><p>" I know you're being hard on yourself but everyone is thankful at the sanctum. They may not admit it or show it but they are. Things could've been a lot worst."</p><p>"....Thanks Wong."</p><p>" Come on I'll buy us sandwiches on me."</p><p> </p><p>-Later-</p><p> </p><p><em>God what time is it.</em> Stephen looked at the clock, " <em>fuck</em>." He mumbled it was nearly two in the morning. The Mordo situation was getting to him. Stephen glanced at the  Eye of Agamotto currently in it's case. " Don't be stupid, Strange." Stephen looked away he wouldn't-shouldn't use the eye for such things. What's in the past is in the past. " What am I to do now..."Stephen whispered slouching back into his chair, closing his eyes. " Finally gonna show yourself now or what?" Stephen heard a chuckle along with heavy footsteps. He opened them seeing a odd looking man, if being 8 feet tall and purple count as one. " Impressive you've noticed." Stephen shrugged watching the man closely. " Force of habit. I use to do surgery there's always people that slip in while I'm working." Stephen said matter of factually. The stranger hummed and Stephen summoned a chair for him to sit. " So. What brings you here?" The man looked at the Eye of Agamotto. <em>Figures.</em></p><p>" It's pretty but it's not for sell."</p><p>" And who's to say I just want take it?"</p><p>Stephen chuckled as the Eye was now in his hand and he pulled it around his neck. " Please you've taken it by now. But I appreciate you didn't so let's talk." Stephen should have alerted the others. He would instantly seeing the man manage to get pass all guard spells. He was curious and with his mind being filled with guilt talking to this bizarre strange might be something worth his time. Stephen looked seeing the man wearing a gold gauntlet with 6 carters. One of them was currently holding a purple gem. " What is that?" Stephen ask sense high amount of power from it. The man chuckled showing it off.</p><p>" That, doctor, is the power stone. What it holds is a force of pure destruction. Your home and everything around it could be mere rumble if I see fit." </p><p>Stephen narrowed his eyes. It wasn't a threat it was a promise. Stephen knew he made a wise decision breaking the spell just enough for man slip in. " Since we're being honest I am sworn to protect this planet along with the eye. This can't be in the wrong hands. I <strong>won't</strong> let that happen." The man laughed getting up and stood in front of Stephen towering over him. He grabbed Stephen's chin rubbing his cheek with his thumb. " I suppose I could rip off what is right now." <em>You could...</em> " However I think you and I have more in common than you realize. Stephen's chin was released and the man sat back down. " I think we can become allies."  Stephen arched his eyebrow not convinced. " Use the time stone and see for yourself."Stephen touched the amulet thinking it over.</p><p>" Fine."</p><p>Stephen opened the amulet and time around him flowed through him. He looked for every possibly and outcome of from the man ever since he entered his room. There was one timeline that caught Stephen off guard. He stopped panting heavily as the stone reverted back inside the eye.  Stephen got up still catching his breath. The man smirked as if it was funny. " Well what did you see?" Stephen looked at him puzzled. " Us and...Tony Stark..." Even the man was taken aback. " <em>Seems Destiny has other plans.</em>" Stephen was confused as the man got up. " Where is Stark now?" <em>Does he know..</em> " Well there's lot going on he could be anywhere working with the government."  The man held his hand out and Stephen stared at it.</p><p>" It won't bit. If you want I can use the other hand."</p><p>" Know I get what you're doing but why?"</p><p>The man got close to Stephen and bent down so they meet eye to eye. " Because we both want to do what's right. For you it's this planet, for me it's the whole universe." Stephen averted his eyes but the man lifted his face back up. " You've seen the outcome. Let's make it a reality." Stephen took a deep breath before taking the man's hand shaking it.</p><p>" Alright but this will not work unless we get Stark on board."</p><p>" So it seems."</p><p>" Good. Guess that makes us allies..."</p><p>" Thanos of Titan."</p><p>" Right. Well Thanos you're aware of my power so I think we should undergo a contact. This will include Tony when we get to that point."</p><p>" Fine by me doctor."</p><p>" Stephen. Dr. Stephen Strange.."</p><p>" It's pleasure to work with you, Stephen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Made this chapter long because really like Thanos and Stephen interacting :3c<br/>*also Mordo better comeback in DS2 lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for time being Pov will shift between Tony and Stephen but don't worry still get that ot3 goodness ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Stark you're late what took you so long!"</p><p>" Cutting some business ties that's all."</p><p>Tony smiled seeing Ross turn red. He sat down near round table crossing his arms. " Well I'm here what's so important to call me. My hands are kinda tied at moment." Tony had his shades on but he knew that Ross could see him rolling his eyes. Ross turned to the one of the many tv screens spreed across the wall. A radar of New York was should. Something pinged on the screen and then nothing. <em>How on.</em></p><p>" Did you search the area?" Ross grabbed a folder sliding it to Tony in an angry manner. Tony glanced at the photos, no markings, no larger carters, no witnesses...<em> Well it's not Thor or Bruce. Haven't seen them in while.</em>  Tony sat the folder down and huffed feeling his time being wasted. " Could've sworn you said something be worth my attention. This ain't it, general." Tony got up from his seat to leave the room. </p><p>" I'm not done, Stark!"</p><p>" But I am. Don't you have to catch some rogues?"</p><p>" T-That's your-"</p><p>" Aaaand I'm going. Ciao!"</p><p>Tony blew a fake kiss leaving a fuming Ross behind. We walked passed the stunned agents and ITs watching the whole thing. He took out his phone to make a call. They weren't aware he sent a signal for Friday to gather all their data. <em>Stupid General.</em> Tony smiled seeing endless data and files flood his phone. He'll check them all out once at home in comfort of his workshop. As he made his way towards his jet Tony looked up with no jet in sight. He was nowhere near the private military base at all. There was an open field with not single building in sight. <em>What the hell???</em></p><p>" Hello Stark."</p><p>Tony jumped already turning his watch into a repulser. " Who fuck are you two?" There were two men standing in front of him. A that looked like the Hulk if he was purple and well dressed. And a human that Tony could amuse was going to D&amp;D tournament. Upon further inspection the man looked oddly familiar.</p><p>" Strange?" The man mumbled doctor and Tony started to remember. " I thought you died! Or maybe it was a career. Headlines today are getting more vague I tell ya." Stephen rolled his eyes and man next to him was amused. " So what's deal with your bouncer?" Tony asked lowering his hand as the repulser turned back into his watch. They didn't seem like a threat (at him).</p><p>" Thanos of Titan. It's an honor to meet you merchant of death." Tony was in awe for a moment. His eyes glanced at Thanos' golden hand that held some purple gem. His shades were already analyzing whatever it could. Only info he got was that the gem carried the same power if not more than what Vision had. " What exactly do you two want with me?" Thanos smiled and looked at Stephen. " We should go somewhere more private." Stephen created a portal with his hand which lead directly to Tony's home. <em>Holy shit.</em> Now Tony was really curious on these two. " Stephen you gotta tell me how you can do...whatever that is and how can you teach me to do it!" Stephen sighed and Thanos chuckled as the three crossed the portal. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Infinty stones huh. <br/></em>
</p><p>Tony paced the room still taking it all what he was told. He could fix everything, help so many people, <em>get rid of the wrong doers. </em>Tony chuckled before going to his bar, “ Drink?” Stephen waved his hand declining the offer. Thanos, however, took him up on it. He found biggest glass he had giving it to the titan. <br/><br/></p><p>“ Yeah I can help you find these stones.” Tony said sipping his drink. Stephen looked shocked. He seen the whole outcome but Tony figured he hasn’t fully come to terms with it yet. <em>How cute. </em>“ I do have some questions. For both of you.” Toby stated going back to his chair, sitting across from the two. “ So Thanos what exactly happens when you get all the stones?” Tony holding the glass to his lips. The titan smirk finishing his glass. “ I snap my fingers and half the population will cease.” Tony a chuckle escaped Tony’s mouth, it wasn’t intentional but the action sounded silly.</p><p>“ And why would you get rid half of everything when you could I don’t know restore things at will?”</p><p>” If I’m honest. Everyone thanks things for granted. You earthlings especially are too spoiled. You’re killing it as we speak.”</p><p>Both Stephen and Tony nodded. It was true and wouldn’t do much good denying it. “ I take it this will be at random? Half will go and rest remain..” Tony saw Stephen lean forward. He gave half smile knowing they were thinking the same.</p><p>“ Hey doc <strong>we </strong>won’t die from this right? When this is all said and done.” </p><p>“ *sigh* Trust me I check over 230,000 outcomes. We won’t die....that’s all I can say..”</p><p>Tony couldn’t necessarily blame Stephen for being tight lip about the details but if he’ll live that was some good news. <em>That would mean-</em></p><p>“ You could spare some folks right? I have very small list of compare to the zillion lives in this universe.”</p><p>” I agree with Tony. The people I have wouldn’t even make a dent but I want them safe.”</p><p>Stephen and Tony glance at each other with a respectful smile. They looked back at Thanos watching the two with admirable expression. “ Tell me who you want and I shall spare them. You have my word. But first we need to collect the stones first.” Tony felt his heart felt lighter at the oath. Part of him was doubtful but there was still people he wanted to protect. Even if he pushed them away. <em>It’ll be fine. Everything will be fixed for the better.</em></p><p>” So Stark, will you join us?” Thanos asked and Tony focused his attention on Stephen. “ Last question, and I can’t be only one to think it. Did you two do some blood pack to you know...like no betrayal and shit like that.” Stephen rolled his eyes getting up taking the glass from Tony and finishing what was left of it.</p><p>“ Honestly, Stark it blows my mind how smart you are yet...yes me and Thanos already made a contact using magic.” Tony’s eyes widen with excitement. “ Well sign me up! What you do make satanic circle and wore to you first born? Or maybe-“ Tony was still talking but no words came out. He glared at Stephen who winked at him. A scroll appeared in Stephen’s before passing it to Tony.</p><p>“ Read it and only talk if you wish to ask or add anything to it. Consider it terms and agreement list that I pray you actually read.”</p><p>Tony glared at Stephen and could hear Thanos laughing from corner of his eye. Tony was disappointed it was literal written contact. <em>My idea was cooler but whatever. </em>Tony made a note of keeping people he wanted alive. He made another note on how neither could hurt the other. If so it would be an instant death. Tony passed the scroll to Thanos and Stephen making sure they agreed with his added terms. He watch them talk to each other quietly. After nodding their heads, Stephen gave the scroll back to Tony to sign it.</p><p>" What know magic quill?"</p><p>" Please don't make me mute you again."</p><p>Tony playfully rolled his eyes grabbing a pen and signed his name underneath the others. The scroll dissolved and Tony <em>felt</em> a spark inside him and he clinched his chest. " That's it?" Stephen huffed patting Tony's back. " That's it.  We are officially allies under oath. No turning back on it." Tony arched hsi eyebrow as to why he sounded nervous. <em>What's done is done.</em> Tony clapped his hands together going back to his bar. </p><p>" What are you doing?"</p><p>" Um celebrating our partnership? And then we can discuss plans."</p><p>" Is all you ever do is drink?"</p><p>" I can build and currently working on my cooking skills. What do you think big guy?"</p><p>" Thanos don't encourage him. And please stop smiling. Hard enough I can't read you."</p><p>" You two are very interesting people. That's all."</p><p>Stephen was blushing and Tony grinned pouring himself another drink. " <em>Boss."</em> The two looked up and Tony giggled at the reaction. " That's Friday my latest A.I.  Friday hold all calls and messages I'm in a meeting." Tony said winking at Stephen who looked away quickly. " <em>I found some information that required your attention along with an alarming phone call I found on Ross's phone."</em>  Tony froze as his hand tighten on the glass. " Show me..."A holo-screen popped up showing blueprints of <em>iron</em>suits, <em><strong>HIS</strong></em>suits. Tony felt rage slowly creeping inside him. But he remained calmed, until he heard the phone call.</p><p>
  <em>" ....hello? Who is this....Tony?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Wrong person Captain. I wouldn't hang up because this is Tony related."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"....how so."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I don't trust him. There's also potential threat that'd came to New York. I don't think he's taking it seriously at all. Earth's best defender my ass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  So what do you want from me Ross."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I know he has contact with you. Get him to talk to him and report back to me. I'll even make sure you and your rogue buddies get off Scott-free."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Steve, Tony is a dangerous man if he's left alone too long to himself. We may not agree one everything but I <strong>know</strong> you agree with  this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Alright. But you clear everyone's name including James Barnes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Done."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Okay then...just give me time."</em>
</p><p>The call ended and sound of glass breaking broke the quick silence. Tony's hand was now bleeding and he gritted his teeth. <em>That fucking traitor.</em></p><p>"<strong> First plan, get rid of Ross."</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol drama bomb am I right? Tony confirmed loose-cannon of the group</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So upload schedule <br/>I’m gonna try post one chapter per day if not each other day.</p>
<p>I’m enjoying this fix little too much to slow down lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong> First plan, get rid of Ross."</strong></p>
<p>Stephen couldn't help but panic. Was he already putting half of living beings life on the line? Yes. However, listening to the phone call. Tony is-can be very dangerous. And being dangerous can lead to being reckless. That just won't do. " Tony I need you to sit down for a moment." Tony glared at Stephen wanting to argue but he did as he was told. Stephen sat next to grabbing his palm and healing it instantly. “ Thanks..” Stephen nodded letting go of Tony’s hand. </p>
<p>“ Are we good?”</p>
<p>” Yeah.”</p>
<p>” Good. Now do you really think it’s wise to get rid of Ross now?”</p>
<p>Tony shook his head leading against his chair. “ You’ll get your chance soon enough Stark. For now I say we focus on the remaining stones.” Thanos said and Stephen was glad the titan had his priorities straight. Albiet concerning seeing he wasn't against Tony ready to murder a government general. </p>
<p>“ There are 6 stones. We currently have two: power and time. The remaining four is space, reality, mind, and soul. I'll take care of the soul and reality stone.” Thanos stated matter of factually. Stephen figured he knew where they were located. " Dibs on mind stone. Stephen you'll get the space stone." Tony said smugly not leaving room for debate. " I'm sorry how do you know where the mind stone is?" Tony looked at Stephen almost offended at the question, almost. " The mind stone is currently in the head of Vision aka what use to be Jarvis...It's a long story. Hence why I shall be taking care of that." <em>How on earth did he get his hands on it the first time???</em>  " Tell me Stark do you know where this Vision is now?" Thanos asked with curiosity in his voice. Tony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>" My guess with his sweetheart Wanda...who's part of Steve Roger's rogue team....who's know working for Ross"</p>
<p>" Tony-"</p>
<p>" Huh. Well aren't we or should I'm in a odd situation."</p>
<p><em>Here we go.</em> Stephen knew all of <strong><em>this </em></strong>would be complicated but shit. " I guess I could let Steve and Ross be buddies for now. That'll keep him distracted while I talk to Vision." Tony hummed placing his hand under his chin. " There's a risk of Wanda ratting both me and Vision to Steve. Which could hmm set us back a bit maybe?" Tony shrugged and looked at the others for there input. " Just pluck it out his head and do away with the others." Thanos replied and Tony looked at the titan darkly which made Stephen very uneasy. " I'm gonna have to disagree on whole plucking thing. Vision isn't human but I don't want him dead. He's my friend.." Before Stephen could say anything Tony got up walking to a door.</p>
<p>" I'm tired so let's regroup again tomorrow. You can stay here there's plenty of rooms. But try keeping noise down m'kay, <strong>partners.</strong>" Tony left the room leaving only Stephen and Thanos alone. <em>Well this went well.</em> " I'm gonna go back to the Sanctum for a bit. You're more than welcome to follow if you want."  Stephen lifted his head to open a portal but was stopped feeling hand place on his shoulder. " You know I can very easily gather all stones myself." Stephen looked down. Of course he did, he saw it himself and it was <em>not</em> good. " You say that but here we are. Made a contract and everything. " Thanos chuckled patting Stephen's head.  " That we did. Can let you in on a secret?" <em>Do I have a choice?</em> Stephen just nodded and Thanos leaned down so he was close to Stephen's ear.</p>
<p>" I'm fascinated by the two of you. I know I will get what I desire in the end. Consider having you two a lucky bonus. I'll stay here. Make sure Stark controls himself."</p>
<p>Thanos removed himself and Stephen turned away to opened a portal. He left quickly so that Thanos couldn't see his face becoming flustered. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>What a bizarre day.</em>
</p>
<p>Stephen was about get in his bed before a knock was heard. " Come in." He sighed sitting on the edge of it. The open and Wong came in holding to mugs. " I got green tea and Oolong tea." Stephen grabbed the green mug and chuckled seeing it was Oolong tea. " Thanks Wong." His friend smiled taking a sip from his mug. " Haven't seen you around the sanctum all day. Help clear your mind?" Stephen shrugged holding the mug enjoying the warm on his hands. <em>Seems have lot more on the mind now</em>. " I've ah meet someone, two actually." Wong arched his eyebrow curious. “ Don't laugh but I meet Tony Stark. Sat down in his home and chatted.” Wong was surprised and scooted closet for details. “ I heard he has fine collection of <em>ahem </em>fine whiskey.” Stephen chuckled, “ He does but I declined. Don’t give me that look I blame you for my tea addiction.” Wong was not amused and mumbled calling Stephen a coward. “ Who was the second person?” Stephen chewed inside of his mouth. “ Thanos...of titan.” He looked to see Wong with stunned look.</p>
<p>” Thanos is here...Stephen!”</p>
<p>” How come you been knew him and not me?”</p>
<p>” Stephen tell me you didn’t give him-“</p>
<p>Stephen opened the eye showing the time stone. Wong sighed in relief sitting back down and taking a huge gulp of his tea.  Wong sat the mug down after finishing it all.</p>
<p>“ Thanos is very very dangerous. The Anicent one did a lot keep him like other away from the time stone. With her gone...he’s finally going to take it.”</p>
<p>” About that....” Wong narrowed his eyes at Stephen as the doctor clenched his bedding slightly. Wong shook his head getting up. “ What have you done?” Stephen gave Wong a pleading look for his friend to hear him out. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ How would you feel if half of everything just....disappeared?”</p>
<p>”...I don’t know. You mean half of life?”</p>
<p>” Yes. And what if that’s to help reset everything. Allow everyone to rebuild. Be smarter of there choices. Gives them a reality check they didn’t consider would ever effect them?”</p>
<p>” Honestly, I’m not sure. Stephen I don’t.”</p>
<p>” We made an oath to protect this planet didn’t we? No matter what. Even if that means * sighs* going against your teachings.”</p>
<p>Wong opened his mouth but closed it still thinking it through. “ I knew the Mordo ordeal got you to but I didn’t- Stephen you can’t be serious!?” Stephen looked away sulking. “ Serious enough we made a contract together.” Wong shot up ready to scream. “ I’ve also used the time stone to check. Every outcome the worst case scenarios and one things can be better!” Stephen grabbed his friend’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“ I saw everything. <strong>Everything</strong>! If I didn’t agree it would’ve been a blood bath. So much worse then what will happen!”</p>
<p>” Will. *chuckles* You’d made your mind just like that. People will die-“</p>
<p>” Yes they will but they won’t know it. They won’t feel a thing, Wong. It’s a gamble but one with decent outcome for recovery.”</p>
<p>Stephen dropped his hands and sat back down. He slide his face down tiredly. “ You will make it. Thank Tony for that.” Wong pinched his nose in frustration. “ Of course he’s in on it. Of course!” Wong release a deep sigh. “ I trust you.” Stephen blinked few times trying process what he heard. His friend laugh patting his back. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ I trust you. You said it yourself, you went though every path. Our lives are in your hands. Just be careful, Stephen. I mean it. Time can be unpredictable.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t I know it.</em>
</p>
<p>” I will. Thank you for being understanding.”</p>
<p>” Your welcome....so was this conversation something you expect to happen?“ </p>
<p>“ Actually no. But as my friend I think you should know these things.”</p>
<p>Wong gave warm smile hugging Stephen expressing his thanks. “ If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. Good night my friend.” Stephen waves good night as the door was closed. He laid in the bed huffing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stay on this path, Strange. For everyone’s sakes...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not enough Wong and Stephen moments</p>
<p>And Ot3 seed has been planted  😈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have another chapter as a treat uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony for once felt well rested. He intended to go to his workshop and tinker but he manage to find his way to the bedroom instead. After nice shower, he went to elevator heading to main kitchen and living room. He wasn’t really surprised seeing Thanos siting on the couch wearing Hulk’s clothes.  “ Morning.” Tony waves heading to the coffee machine. “ Sleep well?” Tony asked waiting for his pot to brew. He noticed Stephen wasn’t around but he figured he went home. “ I did. I wasn’t expecting to find clothing my size.” Tony smirked grabbing his favorite mug from the cabinet. “ We have...well had a Hulk. Wasn’t much a shirt guy anyway.” Tony sulked missing Bruce and the big green giant. Nobody knew where he and Thor ran off to. They were better off not being involved with the avengers being no more. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ Have you made a decision on getting the mind stone?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Tony didn’t noticed when Thanos got up to get so close to him. He didn’t mind of course. “ I have some ideas in mind...” Tony grabbed his mug to fix his coffee. Vision was still loyal to Tony. He was originally programmed that way. It was Wanda that bothered him. One way or another he’ll tell her and she’ll go to Steve. <em>Unless.</em> “ Seems you found one?” Tony hummed enjoying his much needed coffee fix. “ Yup. Care to assist me?” Thanos eyes darken which made Tony excited. “ What about Stephen?” <em>Oh yeah.</em></p>
<p>“ It’ll be fine. We’ll get him later.” </p>
<p>“ Works for me, Stark.”</p>
<p>” Tony. You can call me Tony.”</p>
<p>” What a bout Anthony?”</p>
<p>”.....s-sure...”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony was scrolling through his phone seeing dozens of unread text messages. Half came from Pepper. Then he saw Rhodey’s no doubt texting on behalf of Pepper. There were photos of Peter being spiderman. And 3 missed calls from Ross. He faced his phone down seeing Vision and Wanda enter the cafe. He nodded his head for little staff there was to leave. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ Tony.”</p>
<p>” Hey Vision. Nice look. Ms. Maximoff, how you enjoying Dublin so far?”</p>
<p>Wanda only glared at Tony as she held Vision’s hand. He was able to disguise himself to look human. Tony was very impressed. “ well here we are. What did you want to discuss?” Tony hummed while tapping the table. “ I need a favor.” Tony asked getting to the point. Vision nodded sitting across from his friend. “ What do you need?” Tony took off his shades so he look Vision in the eye.</p>
<p>“ I need the mind stone.” </p>
<p>Both Wanda and Vision eyes widen in shock. “ Need as in borrowing...?” Tony smiled tilting his head. “ Need need it. I’m afraid you won’t be getting it back, buddy.” Tony said simply. “ What’s about Viz?” Wanda asked, Tony caught glimpse of her eyes flashing red. “ Depends.” Tony replies and Wanda shot up slamming her hands on the table. “ Wanda calm down. Tony why do you need the mind stone.” Tony looked at Wanda waiting for her. She slowly sat back down as the red around her faded away.</p>
<p>” I have a <em>project. </em>Which will be very beneficial to everyone.”</p>
<p>” How so?” Vision asked and Tony gave a half smile. “ I already know how to get the mind stone while keeping you in tack. You and Wanda can live happily ever after.” Vision and Wanda still weren’t convinced. “ There’s a catch isn’t there.” Wanda state’s and Tony couldn’t help but grin. “ Steve can’t know about this.” Wanda wanted to object but Tony raised his hand. “ I know you’re still in contact with him. In fact, I’m positive you’ll tell him everything when this is said and done.” Vision looked at Wanda and back at Tony feeling anxious.</p>
<p>“ She..she won’t. He’s my friend, Wanda.”</p>
<p>” And what will you do if I do tell him? I don’t trust you!”</p>
<p>” Then you can say goodbye to Vision. I have no intention killing something I’d created. But can’t say the same for you or good ol Cap.”</p>
<p>Wanda stood ready to attack Tony. She got the chance the second her body was thrown across the room. “ WANDA!” <em>So much doing this the easy way.</em> Tony stood up watching Vision lift up Wanda currently bleeding from the head. “ Vision please make this easy. For her sakes.” Vision looked at Tony nearly terrified. “ I-I. Tony I don’t understand!” Wanda tried getting up to attack once again. A flash of purple almost stuck her if Vision didn’t move her out the way. </p>
<p>“ What a nuisance.”</p>
<p>Vision saw Thanos appeared watching the purple aura around his hand go away. He looked at Tony confused. “ Vision just come quietly. I promise you’ll see her again. And we won’t hurt her anymore.”  Wanda groaned trying move. “ Don’t,,,,Viz,,,” She whimper clinging to his arm. Tony was starting to get aggravated by it all. “ You won’t hurt her?” Tony nodded as Vision began walking towards him.</p>
<p>“ You have my w-“</p>
<p>Tony’s suit formed around him as he flew away from debris crashing towards him. “ <strong>He’s not going with you!”</strong> Red flew around Wanda as she became tossing Tony around ignoring Vision’s pleas to stop.”</p>
<p>” Thanos!”</p>
<p>” <strong>Understood.” </strong></p>
<p><br/>Thanos raises his hand has power stone began to glow. “ NO!” Vision was about to stop the titan but he instantly fell to the ground as all color faded from him. “ Vi-“ Tony winced hearing Wanda’s skull crack along with sound of glasses shattering. Wanda remained motionless as blood began to cover the floor around her. “ Good riddance.” Thanos mumbled walking towards Vision. “ <strong>Don’t.</strong>” Tony warned and Thanos removes his hand away from Vision’s unconscious body. “ I’ll-I’ll remove it myself.” Tony said with a shaky tone. He saw Thanos staring off. The staff were in a corner scared to death. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p>” I’ll get rid of them.”</p>
<p>“ Please allow me.”</p>
<p>Tony and Thanos turned around seeing Stephen near Wanda’s body checking her pulse. “ What are you gonna do?” Tony asked not even concern how or why Stephen found them. “ Erase their memories and turn everything back to normal.” Tony whispered an oh. A portal opened that lead to Tony’s workshop.</p>
<p>” Take both of them. I’ll be over soon. Go.”</p>
<p>” Right...”</p>
<p>Thanos tossed Wanda’s body through portal with no care. Vision however he carries bridal style. Tony looked back seeing Stephen stand in front of the staff with his back turned the portal closed just before Tony can see what the sorcerer will do. " Where do you want him?" Thanos asked still holding Vision. Tony stared at Wanda's lifeless body stuck in a trance. " Lay him on that table over there. One with the wires." The more Tony stared the less bothered he became. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. <em>I never liked her anyway. </em> He thought with a small smirk. Out corner of his eye he saw Stephen enter the room looking bit <em>out of it</em>. "  He's still alive..." Stephen mumbled inspecting Vision. "  Anthony, I hope you don't intend to leave him like this?" Thanos stated with a hint of impatience in his voice. Tony joined the others as a holoscreen appeared in front. </p>
<p>" It's tedious work. Using lasers I can remove the mind stone without damaging Vision. I even have a replacement power source for him too. Gimme couple of hours and we'll have less tones to collect."</p>
<p>" And what will you do when he wakes up. I highly doubt he'll be thrill his girlfriend is dead."</p>
<p>Stephen crossed his arms glancing at the body quickly before looking away. Tony gave a dark smile as lead against the table. " Easy. When Vision wakes up Wanda Maximoff never existed to him. He's an android after all." Tony answered. " But he's not some mere android, Tony." Stephen countered making Tony want roll his eyes. " The mind stone is powerful. I'll use it on him. Simple." Thanos added making Tony smile proudly. Stephen huffed rubbing his face. " Alright. Well what are you going to do with <em>her</em>?" Stephen pointed at Wanda. They still need get rid of her. Tony got close to Stephen so they meet face to face.  " You can't track people right? Like find their inner mania or whatever." Stephen glared at Tony getting annoyed. " Sure. Now get what are you getting at asshole." Tony gave a huge grin as he patted Stephen's shoulder. </p>
<p>" Take her to Steve Rogers is what I'm getting at, my dear doctor."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip to Wanda and the ship lol<br/> The real madness begins now<br/>Might even have next chapter be Thanos pov ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uhh heads up what’s canon is gonna be switched around. There’s term for it so I can tag it but yeah anything canon post civil war and doctor strange. Ignore that. They bad guys now lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's the only way. It's only way. It's the only way. It's-</em>
</p><p>Stephen opened his eyes and sighed. Mediation wasn't helping him at like he wanted it to. Usually it helped passed time and ease the mind but neither happened. <em>Fuck.</em> Stephen wasn't a killer- he didn't feel good killing anyway. He's a surgeon after all...<em>use to be</em>.  Stephen didn't even have part in killing Wanda. <em>But you knew it would happen.</em>  He sighed sitting on the floor. A knock was heard and Stephen got up to open it. " Oh. Hello..." Thanos eyed him and Stephen moved to the side so the titan could enter. " Anthony is still working." Thanos said sitting on the sofa.</p><p>" Probably best not to bug him then.:" </p><p>" Agree. Which why I came to bother you instead."</p><p>Thanos teased and Stephen let out an awkward chuckle. " Come sit." Thanos asked patting the cushion next to him. <em>Aw what the hell.</em> Stephen sat next to the titan just slightly uncomfortable. Not because he was there but his mind was on <em>other</em>things. " If something is troubling you I'm hear to listen." Thanos said out loud as if he could hear Stephen's thoughts. <em>Where do I begin</em>. Stephen gave a sad chuckle as his hands began to shake. The titan place his hand on top of Stephen's keeping them still.  " Be honest you killed people before haven't you?" Stephen asked quietly hoping Thanos didn't listen. " I have." The titan replied with a serious tone. Stephen flexed his fingers against the titan's palm. " Did you like it?" Stephen whispered not sure if he's prying.</p><p>" First few times no. But then you get use to it and eventually you almost enjoy it. I've seen death first hand for many many years. It's become a part of me. It's the reason I've took it upon myself to reduce it."</p><p>Stephen looked at Thanos stunned. <em>Just how much have you been through?</em>  " You're a brilliant man Stephen. Anthony too. Everyone has a there strengths and weaknesses." Stephen nodded with a gloom expression. " You know I stayed to see how Steve  would react." Thanos hummed as Stephen attempted to squeeze his hand. " It was likely everything inside him just...left. No movement, no emotion but I knew he was hurt. And I part of me enjoyed it."  Stephen cleared his throat almost feeling queasy but it was true. If Tony wasn't busy with the mind stone he would've told him every detail. Knowing Tony would get satisfaction from it. And Stephen would too, just imaging the dark bliss on Tony's face of his <em>friend</em> now enemy lost someone.</p><p>" *laughs* It's awful isn't it?" </p><p>" Not to me. I find it daring."</p><p>" Thanks...thanks for um talking to me."</p><p>" It's a pleasure, Stephen."</p><p>Thanos got up ready to take his leave. Before going he place small kiss on Stephen's forehead leaving the doctor flustered. Once the door was closed. Stephen laughed to himself covering his face. <em>Shit.</em></p>
<hr/><p><em>Such a fascinating doctor. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thanos thought walking down the hall. Stephen was tricky to read. If all failed he would be the first to go contract or not. At least strip him of his magic anyway. Thanks knew it wouldn’t be the case. The doctor is brilliant man and he wields the time stone well. The titan always need be 10 steps ahead above anything else. So long it ensures his goal a success. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thanos found Tony’s workshop entering unannounced. Seems the inventor was just about down. “ Right on time, Grimace.” Tony said drinking bottle of water. Thanos saw Vision was still unconscious. The mind stone was replace with something yellow that looked  similar to the mind. “ I take it was a success?” Thanos state’s looking for his prize. “ Yup. Got boxed up just for you. Didn’t have time buy cute little bow though.” Tony joked holding the box in his hand. Thanos reached for it but Tony pulled away just a little. </p><p>” Hey on earth when someone does nice favor they should receive a thank you.”</p><p>Thanos said nothing watching Tony have big grin on his face. He’s heard many many things of Tony. The mind of his was both a blessing and a curse depending on how it’s used. The titan need keep good watch on him. Thanos has no doubts if Tony could he would take all stones and used them as he pleased for better or worst. It was a dangerous gamble. And it thrilled the titan. Thanos smiled placing his hand on Tony’s cheek. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Thank you, Anthony.”</p><p>Thanos kissed Tony on the lips. He took the box out the speechless man’s hand. “ Um...y-you’re welcome...” Tony mumbled as his face became a bright pink. Thanos took the stone out and placed it into his gauntlet. Power surged through him causing slight pain within his body. But he overcame it and he felt stronger than before. “ Three more to go..” </p><p>On cue Stephen entered the room with disbelief on his face. “ You did it?”  Tony gave fake pout at the doctor. “ Yes I did. Got the space stone yet?” Tony asked smugly and all he received as annoyed look from Stephen. Thanos chuckled highly amused by the two’s banter.</p><p>“ Your buddy, Thor has it. Or he should anyway.”</p><p>” What you mean?”</p><p>Stephen glanced at Tony. “ Where is it?” Thanos asked growing rather suspicious. “ I think you should check your phone Tony. The <em>other </em>one...” The way Tony’s eyes darken startled Stephen. Tony walked over to his desk pulling out a flip phone. “ Son of bitch..” Tony hissed as he glared at his phone.</p><p>” I think it’s time you wake Vision up.”</p><p>” Yeah.”</p><p>” May I, Anthony?”</p><p>Thanos had his hand hovering over Vision’s head ready to use the mind stone. “ <b>Do it</b>.” A bright yellow aura glowed and formed around the android’s head. His eyes faintly shining yellow before going back to red. ” Tony? Everything alright?” Vision asked already getting up paying no mind to Thanos not Stephen. ” Know anybody named Wanda Maximoff?” Tony asked and Vision gave a puzzle look before shaking his head.</p><p>” I’ve never heard of her I’m afraid.”</p><p>” That’s okay. You do know Steve Rogers right?”</p><p>” I do...I know he’s...not to be trusted.”</p><p>” He’s not. I have a favor to ask you.”</p><p>” Of course, what do you need?”</p><p>Tony looked at Stephen and Thanos for a moment giving a dark smile. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Think you can distract Cap’s friends for a moment?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smooches for the best smart bois UwU</p><p>And don’t worry Vision may have his mind altered but I’m not killing him because he’s a good boi and deserve to live.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things get bloody after *** mark. You’ve been warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“ Steve?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Vision? Oh my god- where are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Well I was in Dublin, Ireland. However my mind is a complete blank. Have you seen Wanda?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” I....Vision I’m so sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”... I see. Can I still see her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Of course you can. She’s buried-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” That won’t be necessary I’ve already pinned your location. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” W-wait don’t you-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” See you soon, Steve. I hope you understand for me meet you personally.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Vision wai-“</em>
</p><p>” Did you get it Tony?”</p><p>Tony's phone pinged within seconds. " Yup, thanks V. You stay here for now.” The android nodded but gave a puzzle expression. “ You’re sure the tesseract is with General Ross?” Vision asked looking at Stephen. “ It is. If I’m being honest we should take it without alerting him?” Tony tilted his head with a fact pout. He knew it easy and more efficient way taking it but we’re would fun be in that.</p><p>” I agree with Dr.Strange. It’ll surely put a bounty on you three.” Vision added and Stephen gave him soft smile. “ Let Anthony have his fun. Once I have the space stone I’ll retrieve the soul and reality next.” Thanos said  and Tony felt proud with the titan’s encouragement. “ It doesn’t matter it’s a win win either way. Besides..”</p><p>Tony moved his head towards Stephen to whisper into his ear. “ You know you want see Steve’s despair on his face when I’m done with him.” Stephen turned his back to hide his blushing face he opened a portal leading directly to military base. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>” Agree.”</p><p>” Be back soon, V!”</p>
<hr/><p>” Where is that son of b-Stark!”</p><p>” T-Tony?”</p><p>Tony gave smug grin as he entered the room. “ General. <em>Captain.</em>” Steve rose from his chair nearly startled. " Where's Vision?" He asked confused, Tony hummed grabbing a chair to take a seat. " Haven't seen him. You know he and dearest Wanda decide run off like love birds. Don't blame them their cute little item." Tony replied and did his best to hold back a grin seeing Steve become pale as a ghost. " Tony...Wanda's dead." Steve whispered clenching his fist. Tony gave a fake shocked expression. " Jesus I- does Vision know?" Tony asked. he glanced at Ross who growing more impatient by the second.  " If I can go off topic for a tiny moment. Why are you with Ross?"  Steve's fist tighten and even Ross managed to grow stiff. Tony watched them, from their eye movement down to their body language. He wanted them to know that he <em>knew</em>. </p><p>" I-"</p><p>" We're on to you Stark!"</p><p>" General!?"</p><p>Tony arched his eyebrow seeing the two panic. " I've been keeping tabs on you. The very thing that invade our soil has been spotted me times at your location!" Steve looked at Ross and then Tony in disbelief. " Admit it you're helping harbor an enemy aren't you!?" Tony's mouth twitch, he was ready to show them the new-no <strong>real</strong> him any second. “ May I ask you a question, Ross?” The general didn’t answer not that Tony really need permission to speak.</p><p>” Harboring an enemy. It’s funny you say that here’s on sitting next to you. The same one you’ve been busting my balls about.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Tony-“</p><p>” Not now captain us youngsters are talking. Now general let’s be honest here. Why is Rogers here? Why are you attempting to steal my suits?....Why do you have the tesseract?”</p><p><em>Ah there it is. </em>Tony thought see both men’s faces. He couldn’t tell what was funnier. Steve’s jaw dropping or Ross appearing he might have a heart attack. Both was the answer. “ H-how do you know that?” Ross whispered his eyes avoiding Tony no doubt looking for escape route. Tony gave a spiteful laugh causing the men to cringe.</p><p>“ Ross really? You didn’t really think I hack you guys and all your dirty little secrets did you? Should’ve had better system. I mean how else would I know about your super secret phone call about dangerous ol’ me?”</p><p>For once Ross was completely silent which was music to Tony’s ears. He really hates the man’s voice more than anything else. Tony looked at Steve wondering if he’ll say something. “ How did you know about the tesseract?” Ross asked still avoiding Tony’s gaze. “ You were smart not putting it on file I’ll give you that. But lucky for me I made some friends on my one. <b><em>Amazing</em></b> ones even.”  Tony stood up drinking in the fear he knew the two were feeling to their core. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ We’re gonna not this universe down a peg and build it back up the right way. And there’s <b>nothing</b> you or <em>you</em> can do to stop it.”</p><p>Steve finally made a move taking a swing at Tony who managed to dodge as his suit began to form around him. A siren went off as Ross rushed out of the room. Tony chuckled to himself as he was fully armed and fired a blast towards Steve. <b><em>Now the fun really begins.</em></b></p><p>****<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stephen paid no mind to the bodies scattered on the floor. He just walked over them as Thanos did. The titan has little too much enjoyment beaten the life out the guards. Not a single stone as used in them. <em>It would have been a waste of good power</em>. A siren went off and Stephen looked up huffing. “ Guess Tony’s fun is over.” Stephen mumbled watching Thanos used the power stone to tear away the vault. There was the tesseract now resting in the palm of Thanos hand. He crushed the blue cube leaving only a oval shape. He place it into the gauntlet as power surged though him yet again. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Come Stephen lets assist, Anthony.” Thanos pulled Stephen closely you his side as he activated the space stone. Blue mist formed around them and instantly they were back at the front entrance of the gate. Quickly, Stephen created a barrier deflecting gun fire. When the fire ceased he pulled his arm back firing back the caught bullets killing all shooters nearby. “ Well done.” Thanos praises patting the doctor’s head. Stephen held his breath realizing he killed not one but many all at once. And he liked it too. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Heads up!”</p><p>Tony flew pass them and Stephen could see Steve running towards them. “ Aim for his legs.” Thanos said using the power stone to destroy the ground underneath Steve. Stephen floated up summoning his magic as golden spikes appeared from the ground as well. Only one of Steve’s leg was grazed but he was still running. “ Oh no you don’t.” Stephen created a rope and shot it towards Steve. The captain struggled trying break it as it began tightening around his arm and neck. Tony came back firing directly at the captain sending him flying. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Were they trying stop him from escaping? No. If that was the case either of three would’ve made <b><em>sure</em></b>Steve couldn’t. No they were toying him like sharks toying with some small fry fish. And although Stephen didn’t want to admit it he was having fun as twisted as it was. “ STEPHEN!” Stephen snakes out his thoughts seeing broken tank tossed at him. He  held his hands up as the machinery turned into blue butterflies. “ You okay?” Tony asked hovering towards him as his armored wings formed on Tony’s suit. “ Never better now are you gonna finish this or what?” Stephen asked smugly and he could tell Tony was grinning underneath his face shield. <em>This is fun.</em></p><p>“ Pathetic.”  Thanos said  blocking Steve’s punches with ease. He was slightly surprised the captain could stop Thanos gloved hand before the titan could grab him. “ Y-you’re not-“ Stephen yank Steve away using his rope and Tony flew in as his hand turned into a blade literally stabbing Rogers in the back. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Steve laid on the ground coughing up blood. He tried getting up but Thanos walked over placing his foot on the man’s head. “ Wh,,,why??” Steve choked out as Thanos foot pressed down. Tony’s faceshield was removed as he squatted down to look at the wounded captain. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ There’s a lot of reasons. Too many to list and  honestly wouldn’t matter telling you. I fucking hate you. Always have.” Tony spat getting up. “ Y-you won’t get away with this,,” Steve winched still trying to fight. It was pitiful display honestly. “ We already have. I’ve checked.” Stephen said blunt truth. Steve shook his head trying to argue and deny it.</p><p>” This is boring.”</p><p>” Yeah it is. Ready to go doc?”</p><p>” I was ready when you got the space stone.”</p><p>” Good~ Okay big guy you have the honors!”</p><p>Steve didn’t get any last words not even sound as Thanos crushed his head leaving nothing but bloody mush on the ground. Some of it splattered onto Stephen and Tony’s face leaving both honestly surprised. </p><p>“ Um well okay. Ha...let’s eat the showers team.”</p><p>Tony chuckled trying wipe his face. Thanos apologized for the mess as blue mist appeared.” Stephen?” The doctor stared at the corpse and smirk twitched in his face. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Coming..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay if MCU was marketed towards children and instead got rated R best believ Thanos body count be more deadly and wouldn’t hesitate to crush skulls lol</p><p>Anyway summary for next chapter: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) we all earned it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe spicy time 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen looked into the mirror and tilted his head in confusion. He felt he looked different yet he didn’t. Some splattered blood was still on his face. <em>Ah that’s right</em>. They killed Steve Rogers. Well Thanos did but they are played a role in it. Stephen looked back into the mirror seeing he was smiling he covered his mouth briefly but removed it. Finally accepting everything that’s happened so far. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ Paging Dr.Strange.”</p>
<p>Stephen saw Tony through the reflection leaning against the door frame with towel draped over his shoulder wearing black sweatpants. Stephen noticed many scars scattered across Tony’s chest. There was also a circular dent in center of his chest. Stephen cleared his throat seeing he was staring too long.</p>
<p>” So um Thanos has left?”</p>
<p>” Huh? Oh yeah. Just you and me, and Vision. He’s been watching a lot of chopped so be prepared for a <em>strange</em> dinner....pun intended.”</p>
<p>Stephen rolled his eyes laughing. “ You’re such an asshole.” Tony laughed walking over to Stephen. “ Yeah but I’m a lovable asshole right?”  Stephen hummed glancing at Tony and looking away just as quick. Something wet touched his face and Stephen looked to see <em>what</em> it was. “ Still had some blood on you...” Tony mumbled tossing his towel in the sink. Stephen stared Tony for a moment.</p>
<p>” Can...can I kiss you?” Stephen asked quietly, hoping maybe Tony didn’t hear. “ You’re so cute you know that?” Stephen felt his face become warm. “ So is that a yes?” Stephen whispered feeling like he nervous student with his crush. Tony giggled cupping the doctor’s face kissing him. Stephen moaned losing back slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He pulled back feeling extremely flustered.</p>
<p>” Guess rumors are true about you being good kisser.”</p>
<p>” Rumors? Stephen Vincent Strange, those are pure facts. I have a lot of tricks which I’ll gladly show you in my bedroom.”</p>
<p>” Consider it done.”</p>
<p>The two were now in Stephen’s bedroom and Tony chuckled looking around. “ You’re teaching me magic and I won’t take no for answer!” Tony asked laying on the bed. Stephen joined him getting on top.</p>
<p>“ Promise you won’t do magic jokes or puns?”</p>
<p>” To be fair those are kinda same thing and I can’t really promise- aH!”</p>
<p>Stephen bit Tony’s neck causing the man to moan. “ So does that mean doctor jokes are in?” Stephen gave Tony a dark look placing his hand around the man’s neck. “ Careful Tony. Not wise to piss off someone in charge of your life.” Stephen whispered placing a wet kiss on Tony’s neck. “ Guess you kinda are aren’t you?” Tony teased grinding against Stephen making him hiss. “ Ready for those tricks?” Tony teased licking the shell of Stephen’s ear. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ I’m curious to know.”</p>
<p>The two stopped. Tony lifted his head and Stephen turned around seeing Thanos. “ How long you been standing there?” Tony asked, “ Long enough.” The titan replied and Stephen could see he was enjoying the little show. He also noticed two stones were still missing. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ You haven’t found them yet?”</p>
<p>” I’ve never left. But seeing you two are having fun I hate to miss out on it.”</p>
<p>Stephen wondered why the titan didn’t leave. “ Well come big guy. I can take it. Be gentle on our good doctor-HEY!” Stephen pinched Tony’s behind and pulled him to the front so he could rest on Stephen’s lap. “ He’s so talkative can you fix that, right?” Stephen told Thanos playfully. “ Of course.” Thanos cupped Tony’s face kissing him. Tony moaned as Stephen slipped his hand into his pant. Thanos pulled away so he could kiss Stephen next.  Stephen pulled Tony’s cock out giving it few loose tugs. “ D-don't tease me!” Tony whined and Thanos chuckled getting on his knees to blow Tony. “ Oh fuck~” Stephen placed his hands on Tony's chest tracing his finger on different scars. One of his fingers grazed Tony's nipples causing him to shriek. " Watch this." Stephen purred into Tony's ear. Something flashed and Thanos looked up.</p>
<p>" What did you do?" </p>
<p>" Keep sucking and find out."</p>
<p>Stephen laid by Tony's side where their heads could touch. Thanos licked the tip of Tony's cock and both men moaned at same time. If was as if Thanos was blowing them at once. " o-oh I get it dirty mag-Ah!" Tony yelled gripping the shits. Stephen gasped at the sensation. Cool air was on him yet it also felt wet. It was one of the <em>perks</em> doing a binding contract. Stephen groaned coming seconds after Tony. Thanos got up wiping his mouth humming. </p>
<p>" That was...<em>fuck me</em>."</p>
<p>" Later, consider it celebration when I get back."</p>
<p>" So what was this?"</p>
<p>" A treat my Stephen. I hope you do what you did again."</p>
<p>Thanos kissed both before blue surround him. Thanos was gone and off to gather the last two stones. " So....ever fucked yourself with clones?" Stephen threw a pillow on Tony's face. He shook his head laughing to himself. <em>Jackass.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it took while figure out how these three gonna bang but then I remember Stephen is a wizard lol</p>
<p>Sorry it's shorter than usually chapters. But next one is back being long via Thanos pov. incoming for angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm don’t want say this story coming to an end but we’re getting there. Just haven’t decided how many chapters I want of  it. Having too much fun lol. </p>
<p>Anyway enjoy the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanos really needed that, as the humans call it: a nice pick me up. Because what he needed to do would be the toughest and hardest stone to collect. He’d save that one for last...</p>
<p>Thanos appeared on his ship still among space there he saw his daughters glaring at each other ready to spar. “ Little ones.” The two stopped standing away from each other immediately.</p>
<p>” Welcome home father.” Nebula replied and Thanos said nothing focusing his attention on his other daughter, Gamora. “ Did you find it?” He asked Nebula who looked down. “ No...sir.” <em>How disappointing.</em>Thanos thought looking away from the cyborg. “ I found it!” Gamora said holding out a metal orb. The titan smiled patting her head. “ Job well done as always.” Thanos praised, Gamora  was always his favorite daughter...</p>
<p>Thanos opened the metal orb and there it was. The reality stone finally in his hands. He placed it into his gauntlet feeling nearly complete with power. <em>One to go.</em> “ What does it do?” Nebula asked and Thanos looked at the red stone for a moment. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ Another time. For now you stay here. Gamora come with me.”</p>
<p>” Father-“</p>
<p>Thanos placed his hand on Gamora’s shoulder taking them away to another planet knowing Nebula won’t be able to track them. And even if she did it long be too late. </p>
<p>“ This is..”</p>
<p>” Vormir, yes.”</p>
<p>Gamora looked at her father with fearful expression. “ How-how-“ The titan grabbed her hand as they walked up the mountain. It didn’t matter now how he knew that she knew. It was less painful that way. At the top, the two were greet by red man wearing all black. “ I see you’ve finally done it.” The man said eyeing all the infinity. “ I guess I should say almost done it.” The man hummed walking  towards a stone arch. Thanos followed tugging Gamora along with him. Once finally at the stop there was long put at the bottom. The red man pointed at the pit looking at the two.</p>
<p>” You cane for the soul stone. To gain it you must give up a soul in return.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Thanos clenched his fist and nodded. He prepared many many years for this but it was still painfully. “ He-he wont do it! My father loves me! We’ll find another way there has to be!”  Gamora pleaded beating his arm for her release. Thanos shook his head dragging her towards the pit. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ There is no other way. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gamora was tossed over cursing Thanos name  and he’ll pay for his wrongdoing. He closed his shutting her out to numb the pain. When he opened them he was surrounded by water and in his palm was the soul stone. <em>I did it...</em>The titan gave a bitter chuckle placing the stone in its rightful spot. As he stared at the stones and idea came to be. He smiled as red, orange, and yellow shined at once.</p>
<p>
  <em>Reality can be whatever I want.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Tones: Hey Rhodey.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: Jesus you are alive!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tones: rude.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: Tony I’ve been trying reach you for days. Pepper is worried sick. The hell is wrong with you!? <br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tones: is that a trick question?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: Anthony Edward Stark.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tones: I’m fine Rhodey. The whole accorded thing and the Captain thing just really fucked me up. I just need to be alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: So you kicked Pepper and Happy our?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tones: ....yeah. But I didn’t mean it honest. Listen once I’m completely out my funk. I’ll treat you guys to Italy. I pinky swear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: Long as your buying lol You make sure to apologize to Pepper or I’m taking your suits and kick you ass, Again!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tones: and I will! I’m sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: I know man. Hey did you hear from Wanda or Steve by chance?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tones: No. self isolation remember?....why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: Nevermind we’ll talk about it later. <br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tones: okay, love ya honey bear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Platypus: lol you better!</em>
</p>
<p>“ What are you giggling about?” Stephen asked resting his head on Tony’s lap. “ Oh you know me and my best friend comparing dick sizes.” Tony laughed at Stephen hurling a pillow at him at his face. “ Okay but we did it in college alright. Anyway he was just checking on my that’s all...” Tony mumbled combing his fingers through Stephen’s hair. He felt bad pushing them away. He thought in theory it was good idea but Pepper, Happy, Rhodey. They what little he had when it came to family. <em>It’ll be better now.</em></p>
<p>” Does he know?” Stephen asked and Tony shook his head. “ I don’t think I’m ready to tell him...what about you?” Stephen frowned and shrugged his shoulders. “ He knows enough.At least whole snap half the universe thing.” Tony nodded chewing inside of his mouth. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ I think we need to think of a star greg before we you know.”</p>
<p>” I think so too.”</p>
<p>” You know because people are gonna panic, nobody will know who did it. Gonna be lot of chaos.”</p>
<p>” Yeah. I still have the time stone. So we have time, no pun intended..”</p>
<p>The two have each other a worried look. We’re things going according to plan? Of course but that didn’t make Tony slightly nervous. Steve and Wanda were dead, Ross is <em>hiding</em>. Tony-they just need to rework some things before it’s all said and done. Right on cue, Thanos returned with all five and two woman by his side.</p>
<p>“ Hey um...”</p>
<p>” Stephen, Anthony. Meet my daughters Gamora and Nebula. I wish for them to live here.”</p>
<p>“ You have daughters...”</p>
<p>” And one of them is an Android!?”<br/><br/>Stephen glared at Tony but he didn’t care. “ Of course they can stay! Vision has to see this.” Stephen tapped Tony’s shoulder calming him down. The doctor cleared his throat hoping Tony take the hint.</p>
<p>” Oh right...Right! Um girls-ladies make yourself at home. We gotta talk to your old man in private for a second. Friday tell Vision to come to the living room. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ <em>Sure thing boss</em>.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>” Let’s go big guy.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The three were in Tony’s workshop, the room was completely silent. “ I still require the time stone.” Thanos replied and Stephen nodded slowly. “ Stephen.” The doctor looked at Thanos before he could grab the eye Tony placed his hand over it. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ So um out of curiosity what exactly were you gonna do after this.”</p>
<p>” I sit at paradise and enjoy a grateful universe”</p>
<p>“ Right...but I’m saying is where does that live everyone else?”</p>
<p>Thanos narrowed his eyes at Tony and Stephen couldn’t help but become tense. “ Why does it matter?” Tony frowned, disappointed at the titan’s reaction.</p>
<p>“ It matters because this is a great opportunity. We’ve all accepted 50 percent is gone. As of right now NOBODY knows it’s us.”</p>
<p>” What Tony means is we could manage the others. Prevent the same thing from happening. Only then will they learn.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled at Stephen as show of thanks. “ I see. Very well. Consider it a thank for assisting me.” Tony rushed over kissing Thanos and Stephen sighed in relief. Thanos noticed that.</p>
<p>“ We’ll do it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>” I’m-I’m sorry?“</p>
<p>” The snap. You still have people you wish to be spared correct?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ Yeah...almost forgot.”</p>
<p>Tony clapped his hands together excited. “ My list is short but I really want get look at your daughter-in non creepy way. I think she’ll like what I have in store for her!”</p>
<p>Tony left the room and Stephen was about to follow but was blocked.</p>
<p>” He’s gone so nows your chance to be honest,  doctor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanos still an asshole being mean to Nebula but don’t worry Tony gonna ser him straight.</p>
<p>And yes that’s not the real Gamora but who’s gonna know the difference am I right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this and previous chapter is shorter than others. Had slight writers block </p><p>Next chapter will be longer I promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>” He’s gone so nows your chance to be honest,  doctor.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stephen didn’t move as Thanos got closer to him, a little too close for his comfort. “ What are you gonna do with the stones once you use them?” Stephen asked looking the titan directly in the eyes. He knew Thanos wouldn’t lie but he wanted show he was serious hearing the truth. The titan hummed with satisfied smirk. “ I plan to destroy them.” Thanos replied cupping Stephen’s face. “ Such power shouldn’t exist and fall into the wrong hands.” Stephen closed his eyes taking a deep breath. </p><p>
  <em>Of course you think that</em>
</p><p>The titan wasn’t wrong, Stephen knew the titan would’ve done it whether he and a tony joined or not. All three were smart, dangerously smart and <em>troubled </em>Thanos to the core. “ Will you tell Anthony?” The titan asked removing his hand. Stephen shrugged crossing his crossing. “ I think you should tell him. Or very least you the stones to create enough resources.” Thanos kissed Stephen’s forehead, the conversation was over. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Don’t forget you tell me the names.”</p><p>The titan left and Stephen wondered how long his hands were shaking. He hated getting second guessing himself. They made it this far, he’s <b>seen</b> it too. The side that’s telling himself all the what if’s and the bad ideas. He shutter them out. He considered talking Wong about it but decided not too. There were still things that required their attention down the line...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Decisions, decisions...</em>
</p><p>Thanos spotted Tony talking to Nebula. On other side of the room Vision and Gamora were cooking, Vision was at least.</p><p>” Yo Grimace. Me and Nebula are playing paper football. Might want watch out she’s really good!” Tony exclaimed and Nebula gave small smile. It didn’t last long when Thanos paid her no attention.</p><p>“ Hey Vision, let Nebula help okay?”</p><p>” Of course! I can tell she has good knife skills to chop the carrots.”</p><p>” You said I did.”</p><p>” Um yes you too Gamora.”</p><p>” But whose is better?”</p><p>” Well..”</p><p>Vision looked for Tony and Thanos but two already left the room as the door closed. Thanos saw Tony give him a <em>look</em>. “ What?” Tony rolled his eyes annoyed. “ Listen I had a shitty dad and despite being only child he always praised others but his own.” Thanos narrowed his eyes. “ What I’m saying is be nice to Nebula. Both of them. They are your kids after all.” Thanos didn’t expect Tony to feel so strongly on subject. “ I’ll try...” Tony held the titan’s hand smiling.</p><p>“ You better. But I guess I’ll give you some dad pointers. Good ones! You know when it happens I want your girls to meet my....apprentice. He’ll love see badass space girls. Holy shit.”</p><p>Thanos looked at Tony confused but he saw a spark in his eyes, a rather dark one. “ Lets have a party tomorrow.” Thanos was actually taken aback.</p><p>“ But that’s...”</p><p>” I know and all more reason to do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony activated his galaxy brain. The snap gonna happen folks  so yeah party time. Did I mention Tony’s the loose cannon of the trio?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah got about 3 chapters left. I think 3 might change but who knows <br/>Gonna take little break from this fic is since I’ve been pumping these out back to back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony promised he make it up to Rhodey. It wasn’t Italy only because Peter and his aunt couldn’t make it. So they have it at his home instead.They wouldn’t expect anything and at least Tony can <strong><em>know</em></strong>Thanos kept his word. <em>He better keep his word</em>. Tony didn’t want think of the what if because he knew the earth itself would be destroyed if his family ceased to exist. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ Mr.Stark?”</p>
<p>Tony snapped out his thoughts seeing Peter I holding glass of punch. “ Hey there underoos. Having fun?” Tony asked the teen and couldn’t help but smile seeing his eyes light up.</p>
<p>“ So much fun Mr. Stark! Your house is amazing! Especially your workshop I could make so many things in there!”</p>
<p>” Well by all means knock yourself out. You are my one and only intern and I like to give my interns the best tools.”</p>
<p>” Oh my god-I...thank you Mr.Stark!” Peter almost hugged Tony but settled with a handshake. He ran over to his aunt May who was chatting with Happy. “ Nice seeing you in a good mood,Tony.“ Pepper walked over with a warm smile. Tony kissed her cheek happily. “ It feels good. I’ve been an asshole and I’m sorry, Pep. You have every right to hit me at the after party.” Pepper rolled her eyes laughing. Tony did feel good, he regretted pushing her away earlier. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ It’s not Italy but I’m honestly impressed you didn’t go crazy with party planning.” Rhodey joined in wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulder. Rhodey was getting better walking with his new supports.</p>
<p>“ Anything for you guys. The gang’s all here!”</p>
<p>” Mostly everyone...”</p>
<p>” Mostly what?”</p>
<p>” Guess Vision would’ve loved this but...sorry I’m being a bummer ignore me.”</p>
<p>Rhodey took sip of his drink. And even Pepper had puzzled look. They weren’t aware Vision was in the building. Nor did they know about Thanos or Stephen,yet. It was better they stayed away especially what was about happen 30 minutes from now.</p>
<p>” Hey Mr.Stark can we turn on tv for game now? Should be starting soon.”</p>
<p>” Oh almost forgot. Friday?”</p>
<p>” <em>On it,boss</em>.”</p>
<p>The large tv screen cut on and everyone pick a  spot on the massive sofa. It was playoffs for basketball team. Easy way to see the real deal happen live. Tony pulled out his phone sending quick text message to Stephen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony: All good?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stephen: Yup. Are you watching the game?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony: I am and the lakers are off to bad start.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stephen: be serious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony: I am! I know your nervous and I am too. Now or never.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stephen: Now or never...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony: ready?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stephen: yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony: tell him to do it.</em>
</p>
<p>Tony shoved his phone back in his pocket focusing back on the game. He wasn’t sure why he closed his eyes expecting a large sound or earthquake to happen. Instead-</p>
<p>“ Oh my god!”</p>
<p>” Whoa whoa what is happening!?”</p>
<p>” They...did they just-“</p>
<p>” Holy shit at other areas too!”</p>
<p><br/>“ Friday turn to the news quickly!”</p>
<p>Tony opened his eyes and was surprisingly shocked. <em>It worked.</em> On the screen, some people became nothing, just pure ash. There was also live footage of accidents being shown but it was mere damage control. What matter was everyone he wanted alive was keep alive.</p>
<p>” I gotta go....”</p>
<p>” I’m coming with you!”</p>
<p>”  Me too!”</p>
<p>Tony stopped looking at Rhodey and Peter. <em>They don’t know.</em>” Rhodey watch them. And peter do <em>not</em> do anything crazy.” He knew Peter would take the hint for him to do his spiderman thing. Rhodey stilled followed him however.</p>
<p>” Rhodes better be ready suit up god knows how long this will last.” </p>
<p>“ Way ahead of you. Friday keep this place on lock down!”</p>
<p>” <em>Understood</em>.”<br/><br/>****<br/><br/></p>
<p>Tony set helper bots out to assist everyone. Those that got hit buy cars despite nobody being inside it. People trapped in buildings. People trying find their love ones. It was pure chaos. Did it make him feel sick? Only a little but it passed quick enough. “ Tony we need to stop right quick.” Rhodey said flying towards building rooftop that was abandoned. Tony followed landing and removing his face mask. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ I’m checked all scanners and signals. Half of everything just...”</p>
<p>” Steve and Wanda are dead.”</p>
<p>Tony looked at Rhodey. “ Wanda died from a brain injury and Steve...he didn’t even have a head when found.” Rhodey shook his head feeling sick. “ I can’t even get a hold of Sam or Vision. For all we know they could be dust too!” Tony said nothing as he looked out in the open.</p>
<p>” Look I know you can’t stand Steve. I don’t blame you I do. But how he died...now this shit. There’s something bigger and I’m worried they might go after you if this didn’t finish the job for them.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Tony bit the inside of his cheek. Tony debated telling Rhodey but it might be too soon, too risky. It wouldn’t have matter but Tony didn’t want put his friend through such turmoil. He find a better option. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ We’ll find the son of bitch. Still have to avenge everyone...whatever it takes.”</p>
<p>it was a promise that’ll never become fulfilled but Rhodey believed him. That’s all that mattered. “ Think Ross is around?” Tony gave dark chuckle shaking his head. “ He’s always blasting my phone. But got nothing now...think he’s out.” Rhodey sighed, Tony couldn’t tell if it was out of relief or disappointment. <em>Oh well</em>. “ Let’s head back. For now. “ Rhodey nodded as his face mask went back on and flew off. Tony did the same sending Stephen a quick message.</p>
<hr/>
<p>” How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>” Peachy.”</p>
<p>” Well it wasn’t as bad as I thought it be.”</p>
<p>” I guess.”</p>
<p>” At least our members stayed. They are doing well despite, you know. Lot more life’s could’ve been lost.”</p>
<p>” Yeah....”</p>
<p>Wong patted Stephen shoulder with reassurance. The doctor gave a half smile as he got up. “ I’m gonna meet the others. I’ll be back.” Wong have a thumbs up as Stephen opened a portal. He waved a goodbye before closing it. Upon returning, Thanos was sitting in front of the tv screen with pleased expression. He finally got what he wanted. “ Ah Stephen come here.” Stephen walked over and the titan pulled him in for a kiss. “ You and Tony did a magnificent job. I’ll have to reward you somehow.” The titan purred sliding his hand down Stephen’s back. “ Well don’t start without me big guy.” Tony entered the room joint the others. Thanos sat both men on his lap as his attention went back to the screen. None stop coverage of what  the people deemed,” the vanished”. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ It’s amazing isn’t it? Things will finally get better. You’ll see.”</p>
<p>Stephen looked at Tony whom seemed neutral on the matter. “ What’s wrong?” Thanos asked  openly. Stephen moved up to kissing the titan roughly catching the titan by surprise. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“ I don’t feel like thinking. So I could use that reward right about now.”</p>
<p>” Yeah me too.” Tony added before he kissed Stephen. The titan laughed picking both men up. Whatever need be dealt with, they take care of it tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they finally did it the mad lads lol</p>
<p>I’m thinking rest fo remaining chapters might be follow ups plus smut but we’ll see after my break</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back and with a treat 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" You could make two clones of him. One for each of us."</p><p>" No."</p><p>" I agree."</p><p>" You agree?"</p><p>" There can only be one of me, Anthony." </p><p>" Fine make a clone of me."</p><p>" One of you is enough. Besides you might literal go fuck yourself."</p><p>" You're right but also rude."</p><p>" How about another you, Stephen."</p><p>" N-next time..."</p><p>" Okay now you're playing favorites."</p><p>Thanos chuckled at Tony pouting he kissed the man deeply. He glanced over seeing Stephen blushing with a slight jealous expression. “ I didn’t forget you.” The titan teased focusing his attention on the doctor. Thanos always preferred having both men at once rather than separate. Of course, when they did have their one-on-one time it was treat for them. Which he enjoyed every second. “ So quiet now, Stephen. Perhaps Anthony can use your mouth to better use.” Thanos purred earning a whimper from Stephen. Tony crawled over grabbing Stephen’s face. <br/><br/></p><p>“ That be fun~ We’d fuck you from both ends. Then you have no choice but to get loud.” Tony teased tracing his thumb over Stephen’s lips. “  Sounds fun indeed, wouldn’t you agree?” Thanos purred already sneaking his hand towards the doctor’s ass. “ S-sounds fun.” Stephen choked out already getting pushed on his back. “ Good boy.” Thanos moved his finger towards Stephen’s hole finding it already loose and wet. He loved it when Stephen used his magic for lewd opportunities. “ Heh and you call me the slutty one. So impatient doc.” Tony teased pushing his cock inside Stephen’s mouth. Thanos pushes himself inside letting out a groan.</p><p>” So tight..”</p><p>” I’ll say~ Like being filled don’t you?”</p><p>All the two received was a muffled moan. Tony grunted fucking Stephen’s mouth quickly. Meanwhile, Thanos thrusted into Stephen at a slower yet rough paced. Neither weren’t completely in sync but Stephen was enjoying it. It was stimulating for all three. The way Stephen tighten around Thanos whenever he gagged drove the titan to the edge and picked up his speed. “ Fuck babe keep doing that!” Toby moaned as Stephen sucked him deeper. Thanos groaned as he gripped Stephen’s legs that will most definitely be bruised when they fun was over.  One more thrust, Thanos and Stephen came at same time. Tony came shortly afterwards. Thanos watched Stephen swallow right before Tony pulled out of his mouth.  The titan pulled out as well seeing his cum ooze out the doctor.</p><p>” You good, doc?”</p><p>” Y-Yup,,,”</p><p>” Are you sure?”</p><p>Thanos asked petting the doctor’s damp hair. “ Shit never been better.” Stephen gave a tired smile, snapping his finger and three were underneath the covers. “ You’re next, Stark.” Stephen mumbled wrapping his arms around Tony’s chest. “ Looking forward to it.” Tony chuckled kissing the doctor’s forehead. “ Friday lights off” Thanos said in quiet tone pulling partners closer to him. The lights dimmed expect for one bright light. The titan looked up seeing Tony looking at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>” Anthony.”</p><p>” I know, I know. Pepper said I need meet with her soon.”</p><p>” Did she now.”</p><p>” Yeah. Don’t worry she said I got an hour to still be with you two.”</p><p>” Good now go keep it down..”</p><p>Tony smiled hearing Stephen grumble in his sleep. “ Was it just you or all three of us?” Thanos whispered making sure not to wake Stephen. “ Just me, but you know I’ll give details later.”</p><hr/><p>” Afternoon, Mr.Stark.”</p><p>” Ms.Potts.”</p><p>” How are Thanos and Stephen.”</p><p>” Incredible~ Sure not down for foursome?”</p><p>” *giggles* No Tony. I’m okay.”</p><p>“ Well offer is always open, Pep.”</p><p>Pepper shook her head with smile. Did she know what they did? Of course not. Tony couldn’t have Thanos and Stephen hide forever. So Thanos used the stones to alter their memories slightly. They were Tony’s partner both business and relationship wise. It always helped avoid rose of suspicion too. The stones haven’t been used since and have been locked away. Everyone has mostly managed with the lost. They move one and adapt as needed.</p><p>” Hello, Tony.”</p><p>” Tony looked up with shocked expression. “ Natasha...” Natasha got up from her seat with neutral face. Her hair was mixture of red and blonde tied into a ponytail. Tony could still she wasn’t doing to <em>well</em>. She walked up to Tony giving him a hug.</p><p>” How-how you been, Nat?” Natasha pulled away still trying keep blank face despite her eyes being watery. “ I’m..you know managing. You seem be doing well.” Tony nodded walking Natasha back to her seat so they could talk.</p><p>” It’s surreal. One minute I’m with Sam and we’re trying figure out who killed Steve and Wanda. And then he just...still nothing on your end huh?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “ Nat, I tried really but whatever <b><em>that</em></b> was. It happened. Not like we can reverse it. They’re gone.” Nat frowned looking away for a moment. “ We can still try, Bruce and Thor-“ Tony held his hand up cutting her off. “ Natasha. I missed them too but I’ve moved on. I can’t risk losing anyone else.” Natasha wipes her eyes feeling defeated. Tony sighed taking her hand.</p><p>” Come live in tower with us. I found some girls from space that are super badass. I think you’ll like them.” Natasha smiles squeezing Tony’s hand. </p><p>“ I like that a lot.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Nats back but don’t get to attached to her...</p><p>Also what happen to thor and bruce is unknown same for the guardians</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha Romanoff. Stephen never heard of her but he knew she was Tony’s friend. So it was a surprise seeing she be living in the tower. There was something about her, like she was hiding something. The fact she’s an ex spy didn’t ease Stephen at all. A full year went by and now she’s just <em>here</em>. The doctor made sure to keep an eye on her.</p><p>” Dr.Strange?”</p><p>Stephen snapped out his deep thoughtful seeing Peter. “ Um we could do the magic training some other time.” The teen said shyly. Stephen felt bad and patted the teens back. </p><p>“ Tomorrow I’ll teach you. And as a bonus I’ll teach you spell to summon spiders.”</p><p>” Thanks Dr.Strange!”</p><p>Peter gave him a quick hug before leaving the room. “ I meant to ask how long have you known Tony?” Stephen didn’t jump hearing the voice. He turned around seeing Natasha holding cup of yogurt. Tony was right about her sneaking up on others. “ After the vanishing, Tony saw me using magic to repair damages and healing others.” Natasha stared at him with half smile. “ Technically, we meet before way back but it was never official.” Natasha hummed taking a spoon full of her yogurt.</p><p>” What about Thanos?” She asked and Stephen arched his eyebrow. “ He came from titan, originally. He travel the universe and seems that was effected too. So all three of us are working together.”</p><p>” Is that so?” Natasha asked and Stephen composed himself. He felt like he was under the knife the way Natasha spoke to him. “ Yeah. I’m sure Thanos can go more details for you, or Tony. Tony loves to talk you know.” Natasha chuckled playing with her spoon. “ Don’t I know it. Nice talking with you. Thanks.” Natasha left the room. And Stephen growled, he didn’t trust her at all.</p><p>****</p><p>” Babe stop pacing you’re making me nervous.”</p><p>” If something is troubling you just say it, Stephen.”</p><p>Stephen stopped looking at the Tony, oh rather at Tony. “ I think your friend needs to go.” Stephen said in serious tone. “ She’s-not saying you’re being paranoid but...” Stephen lunches the bridge of his nose. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Friday pull up all footage of Natasha including where she is now.”</p><p>” <em>Yes doctor</em>.”</p><p>All footage appeared normal. She chatted with Nebula and Gamora. Watched tv, read a book. The usual. She was currently talking to Vision right now. “ Volume, Friday.” Tony said staring at the screen.</p><p>” -It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”</p><p>” Indeed. I’m glad you’re hear Miss Natasha.”</p><p>” Me too. How are you? You know with Wanda being gone.”</p><p>All three stared at the screen growing tense. <br/>
“ It’s been...honestly I’m not sure. My memory on her isn’t really there.” Natasha looked at Vision’s forehead. “ I’m sure Tony can help you with that.” Natasha said with a smile and Vision slowly nodded.</p><p>“ I’ll talk to you later, Viz. Tony mentioned you’re getting better at your cooking.”</p><p>” Why thank you!”</p><p>Tony waved the screen away and crossed his arms. “ You see what I mean now right?” Stephen said, “ She needs to go.” Thanos added and Tony said nothing still thinking. “ No point using the stones in her she might have someone else working with her.” Tony got up rubbing his chin. “ If we get rid of her we need get rid those working with her too.”</p><p>” And how will we go about it?” Tony turned around with a dark grin. “ Easy, we bait her.” Tony looked at the two and Stephen looked puzzled. “ What?” The doctor shook his head.</p><p>” We leave the stones out of it. We promised keep it locked away and we’ll continue do that.”</p><p>” So if anyone asks what happens to her?”</p><p>” It’ll be an accident. Besides, the stones aren’t only way to erase memories you know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rip to Natasha. Gonna see the trio in full villain form now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last chapter thanks for reading everyone 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Two knocks were made on the steel door. There was a short pause before three more knocks were made. The sound of door being unlock was heard despite the loud rain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” Nobody followed you right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” No. Nobody can out follow me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” I would challenge you but another time. What you got, Tasha?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha closed her umbrella and slipped inside. “ Not much. But big clue is Vision. Tony did something to him I’m sure of it, Clint.”  Natasha sat next to the archer and rested her head in his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” You don’t...there’s no way Tony can make half population disappear.” Clint whispered holding the spy’s hand. “ I don’t know. There’s two other men with him. One not even from earth.” Natasha replied feeling Clint squeeze her hand. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I just want know if he’s responsible for killing our family.” Clint said with cold rage in his voice. “ We’ll find out soon enough. I’ve asked Vision to meet me tomorrow.” Clint nodded calming back down. “ You think Tony will know?” He asked and Natasha shrugged, “ Maybe but there’s no other opt-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two froze hearing banging on the door. “ You-you said Vision meets you tomorrow?” Clint whispered already grabbing his bow and arrow from side of the couch. “ Yes.” Natasha whispered back drawing her gun. “ I told him to call me if something came up.” </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>There was more banging on the door. As two walked towards it, it stopped. The two listened for anything that wasn’t the heavy rain. Clint placed his ear against the door. There was small ticking sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>” ITS A BOM-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loud bang erupted sending the two flying back colliding against the concrete wall. Natasha's ears were ringing and her vision was blurred/ " Cli,,,nt?" Clint was barely moving, at least she thinks he was moving. She could hear footsteps approaching them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Told you to move on, Miss Romanoff. This is on you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony approached Natasha but was stopped when an arrow was shot at him. It was deflected thanks to Stephen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Oh hey Barton. Had no idea you were alive. How's the family?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I'LL FUCKING KILL-AGHHHHHH"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clint's leg arm was broken by Thanos who threw him back on the ground roughly. Tony clicked his tongue  looking at a disgruntled Clint. "  At least break both his arms. He's still good shot."  Natasha tried to move but her body froze. Stephen stood over him giving her a cold glare. "  Are there anymore?" Stephen asked just once. " Get away from her fucker!" Stephen rolled his eyes and Thanos picked Clint up by the head. " Shall I crush him like the solider? " Thanos asked and Natasha felt her blood run cold. Her eyes shifted to Tony with rage. "  Ehh too messy, just do what you did to Wanda. I don't care." Natasha tried to move ready to attack them all but Stephen pushed his hand down making Natasha grow still again. She heard a loud crack as Clint's body dropped to the floor. " монстр! " Natasha screamed and Tony rolled his eyes walking over Clint's body.  "  I'm done here. Any last words, Miss Romanoff?" Natasha grunted at Tony  wanting to strangle him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" W-why,,,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Because we can and nobody can stop us. Not even you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha growled at Stephen as he turned around. Last thing she saw was all three men smiling at her before the building began crumbling down upon her.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After the death of Natasha and Clint's <em>passing</em>. Tony held a press conference to announce that the Avengers would be no more. The accords itself was null and void.  <em>He</em> was Earth's defender now and the people didn't mind that, not like they had a choice. The infinity stones remained locked away thanks to Stephen's magic. Nobody will never know it was them that got made half of everyone <em>disappear</em>. The truth will go with them to the grave. And if someone did wanted to challenge them they better hope to have luck on their side.  But nobody's that foolish and ungrateful to ruin their good deeds.</p><p>They were inevitable. All for one and one for all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's a wrap. Bad guys win lol</p><p>Until next time for next big fic with these boys</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All feed back is welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>